disneyprincesasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Part of Your World
thumb|250px"Part of Your World" é uma canção escrita e composta por Alan Menken e Howard Ashman para A Pequena Sereia, que mais tarde tornou-se tema de Ariel. Ela também é destaque na adaptação musical da Broadway do filme e em Kingdom Hearts II. Esta canção foi incluída na fita, Disney Sing-Along Songs: Circle of Life. A canção é cantada por Ariel, a personagem-título, enquanto que em sua caverna escondida que detém todos os seus tesouros, a maioria dos quais são objetos humanos. Revela como Ariel deseja ser humana e viver entre a sua cultura, e como ela está cansada de ser uma sereia que vive no fundo do mar. No segundo filme, A Pequena Sereia 2: O Retorno para o Mar, a música é cantada no final do filme, pela cantora country, Chely Wright. Na versão brasileira, a canção recebeu o título de "Parte do seu Mundo", cantada por Gabriela Ferreira e Kiara Sasso. Letra Ariel: Look at this stuff. Isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete? Wouldn't you think I'm the girl, the girl who has everything? Look at this trove, treasures untold How many wonders can one cavern hold? Looking around here you'd think: "Sure, she's got everything" I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty I've got whozits and whatzits galore You want thingamabobs? I've got twenty But who cares? No big deal. I want more! I wanna be where the people are I wanna see, wanna see 'em dancin' Walkin' around on those... What do you call 'em? Oh, feet Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far Legs are required for jumpin', dancin' Strollin' along down a... What's that word again? Street Up where they walk Up where they run Up where they stay all day in the sun Wanderin' free Wish I could be Part of that world What would I give if I could live out of these waters? What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand? Bet'cha on land they understand Bet they don't reprimand their daughters Bright young women, sick of swimmin', ready to stand And I'm ready to know what the people know Ask 'em my questions and get some answers What's a fire and why does it... What's the word? Burn! When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love, Love to explore that shore up above? Out of the sea Wish I could be Part of that world Versões brasileiras Versão de 1989 por Gabriela Ferreira Hoje eu tenho uma porção De coisas lindas nesta coleção Posso dizer que eu sou Alguém que tem quase tudo O meu tesouro tão precioso Tudo o que eu tenho é maravilhoso Por isso eu posso dizer: Sim Tenho quase tudo Essas coisas humanas são úteis Mas pra mim são bonitas demais Para o povo do mar, são inúteis Mas pra mim ainda é pouco Quero mais Eu quero estar onde o povo está Quero ver um homem dançando E caminhando em seus... como é que eles chamam? Ahh... pés Com as barbatanas não se vai longe Tem que ter pernas pra ir andando Ou passear lá na... como é que eles chamam? Rua Durante a noite, durante o dia Lá eles andam com alegria Tudo eu faria, eu só queria, ser desse mundo O que eu daria pela magia de ser humana Eu pagaria por um só dia poder viver Com aquela gente, conviver e ficar Fora destas águas Eu desejo, eu almejo esse prazer Eu quero saber o que eles sabem Fazer perguntas e ouvir respostas O que é o fogo? O que é queimar? Será que eu posso ver? Quero saber, quero morar Naquele mundo cheio de ar Quero viver Não quero ser Mais deste mar Versão de 1997 por Kiara Sasso Tenho aqui uma porção De coisas lindas nesta coleção Posso dizer que eu sou Alguém que tem quase tudo O meu tesouro é tão precioso Tudo o que eu tenho é maravilhoso Por isso eu posso dizer Sim, tenho tudo aqui Essas coisas estranhas e curiosas Para mim são bonitas demais Olhe essas aqui preciosas Mas pra mim ainda é pouco Quero mais Eu quero estar onde o povo está Eu quero ver um casal dançando E caminhando em seus... Como é que eles chamam? Ah! Pés As barbatanas não ajudam não Pernas são feitas pra andar dançar E passear pela Como eles chamam? Rua Poder andar Poder correr Ver todo dia o sol nascer! Eu quero ver Eu quero ser, ser desse mundo O que eu daria pela magia de ser humana? Eu pagaria por um só dia poder viver Com aquela gente e conviver E ficar fora destas águas Eu desejo, eu almejo este prazer Eu quero saber o que sabem lá Fazer perguntas e ouvir respostas O que é o fogo? O que é queimar? Lá eu vou ver? Quero saber, quero morar Naquele mundo cheio de ar Quero viver Não quero ser Mais deste mar Versão do musical por Fabi Bang Neste lugar colecionei Todas as coisas que eu encontrei Quem olha pode pensar Que eu conquistei o que eu quis Tudo o que achei dentro do mar É um tesouro com algo a contar Quem olha em volta supõe: "Sim, ela é feliz!" Tenho coisas por todos os cantos Traquitanas e trecos demais Eu parei de contar, tenho tantos E daí? Tanto faz, quero mais! Quero saber como os homens são Quero aprender como eles dançam Como é pular num só… Como eles dizem? Ah, pé! Caudas são feitas só pra nadar Mas quem tem pernas caminha, dança E sempre corre atrás Do que o coração quer Onde tem sol Onde tem ar Onde é normal Correr e dançar Sinto que lá posso encontrar O meu lugar Quero saber como é viver Onde o sol brilha Topo pagar o que custar pra acontecer Lá, pode crer, vão me entender Lá um pai sabe ver que a filha É ousada e cansada de obedecer Lá eu vou saber tudo o que eu quiser Minhas perguntas terão respostas Como o fogo Que traz calor Traz também dor Faço o que for pra me tornar Parte do mundo acima do mar Quem sabe lá Posso encontrar O meu lugar Vídeo A Pequena Sereia - Parte do Seu Mundo Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de A Pequena Sereia Categoria:Mickey's Philharmagic Categoria:Canções de Heroínas Categoria:Wonderful World of Color Categoria:Canções da Disney Princesas Categoria:Canções de vídeo games Categoria:Canções do Fantasmic Categoria:Kingdom Hearts Categoria:Once Upon a Time